La peur du Serpent
by Sur'kesh
Summary: Harry se réveille après 6 mois de coma dans sa chère infirmerie. Seulement voilà, les choses ont vraisemblablement beaucoup évolué depuis son absence... Que c'est-il passé ? Plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus total, le survivant va tout faire pour découvrir le pourquoi du comment.
1. Prologue - Le lion endormi

Bonjour bonjour ! Bon voilà, ceci est ma toute première fanfic et j'espère qu'elle plaira ! J'accepte toute les remarques, positive comme négative tant que cela reste poli et constructif ! =) Cet épilogue est cours mais c'est juste histoire de placer le contexte.

Le premier chapitre devrait arriver dans la soirée, demain au plus tard.

L'histoire se passe lors de la dernière année. La guerre fait rage et pour les besoins de l'histoire ( et pour mon petit plaisir personnel ) Sirius et Lupin sont toujours vivant.

DISCLAMER : De toute évidence, J.K. Rolling est la grande créatrice de la plupart des personnages ^^ Ceci étant certain personnage de ma propre création pourrait venir s'interposer de temps en temps ! Bien entendu ils seront intégré à l'univers de J.K. Rolling.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous =)

* * *

_Harry ouvrit douloureusement les yeux. Tout était flou et la lumière ambiante le fit grimacer de douleur. Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de remettre ses idées en place. Où était-il ? Pourquoi ses côtes le faisait tant souffrir ? Il se décida à rouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux, espérant que cette fois la lumière ne lui brulerait pas la rétine. Forte heureusement, il s'habitua plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et il pu enfin admirer l'immaculé plafond blanc qu'il connaissait si bien. L'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi ? Un sérieux mal de crane le prit, impossible de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il tourna doucement la tête sur sa droite et pu observer sa meilleure amie se redresser vivement, laissant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire sur la table basse. Harry ouvrit la bouche, vite interrompu par les gestes d'Hermionne. Cette dernière lui intima de se taire et pointa du menton l'autre coté du lit. Intrigué, le survivant tourna difficilement la tête et aperçut quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ainsi. La tête posé sur ses bras, eux mêmes disposé sur un coin du lit, Malfoy semblait dormir paisiblement. Un détail lui sauta aux yeux, outre sa présence étonnante. Ses cheveux avaient drôlement poussé. Lui arrivant désormais à la nuque, il les avait sommairement attaché, ce qui rendait son visage particulièrement attractif. Bien qu'au final, Harry en déduit qu'il ne l'avait fait que pour une raison pratique, ce qui, là aussi, ne manqua pas d'étonner le survivant. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Ce fut en sentant la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne qu'il sorti de ses pensées._

" Ferme les yeux et fais semblant de dormir. " _chuchota t-elle. _" Fait moi confiance."

_Harry obtempéra, bien que ce petit manège l'intrigua. La jeune fille secoua doucement le bras du blond, essayant de le tirer des bras de Morphée. Ce dernier sursauta et se redressa vivement. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le corps inerte du survivant, puis il soupira et se cala sur sa chaise. _

" Vas te reposer et manger un morceau Draco, tu en a besoin.

- Je n'ai pas faim 'mione. " _La jeune fille fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Harry, complétement perdu essayer de comprendre comment, et surtout pourquoi ses deux là semblaient être devenu ami. _

" Je ne te donne pas le choix Draco. Tu as encore perdu du poids ce mois ci vas manger quelque chose ou je n'hésiterais pas à prévenir Pomfresh.

- C'est lache... Foutu Gryfi... " _Hermione esquissa un sourire et lui tira gaminement la langue. _

_De plus en plus perdu, Harry commença à s'agiter lorsqu'il entendit Malfoy se lever et quiter la pièce. Il rouvrit instantanément les yeux et les posa sur sa meilleure ami, les sourcils froncés._

" Il n'aurait pas supporter que tu le vois comme ça, sa fierté en aurait prit en sacré coup. Et il ne lui en reste déjà plus beaucoup. " _justifia la jeune femme._

" Depuis quand tu l'appel par son prénom ?

- Il a... Changé. " _Harry resta silencieux. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passé. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et pris la parole. _" ça fait presque 6 mois que tu étais dans le coma Harry, tout le monde c'est terriblement inquiété...

- 6 mois..? Mais qu'est-ce que... " _Une migraine violente le pris ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase. _

" Tu ne te souviens pas de l'attaque ? " _Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ici. _" Tu étais en train de te battre avec Malfoy à coté de Pré-au-lard. Ron et moi étions ailleurs quand... Vous vous êtes fait prendre en embuscade par des mangemorts. L'un d'eux à bien faillit te tuer... Si Draco n'était pas intervenu...

- Quoi...? Mais Malfoy EST un mangemort !  
- Tu te trompe Harry. Et si tu prenais le temps de le connaitre au lieu de lui sauter à la gorge tu le saurais. Il faut te faire une raison, si Draco n'avait pas été là tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. " _Interdit par la réponse virulente de sa meilleure amie, Harry ne su quoi pensé. Que c'était-il passé là bas ? Et pourquoi Hermione prenait sa défense avec autant de verve ? Cette dernière sembla comprendre à quoi pensé le survivant puisqu'elle reprit la parole, plus calme._ " Tu sais, après l'attaque Draco n'avait plus personne à qui parler. Les serpentards le déteste pour t'avoir sauver la vie et les gryffondors le croit coupable de cette attaque. Il a attendu avec impatience que tu te réveille pour calmer les autres. Il en a vraiment bavé tu sais...

- Problématique...

- Comment cela ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien, qui me dit que les autres n'ont pas raison ?

- Moi ! " _Hermione se leva sous le coup de la colère mais se calma rapidement. _" Écoute je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance, mais fait au moins confiance à mon jugement. Draco a changé c'est une évidence. Tu le verra par toi même. "

_Harry était complétement dérouté. C'était impossible. Draco l'avait toujours détesté et c'était un mangemort, ça il en était persuadé. Alors pourquoi lui aurait-il sauvé la vie ? Non, c'était complétement irréaliste. La seule solution possible était qu'il avait été de mèche avec ceux qui l'avait attaqué. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé, cela aurait été bien plus simple... Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua même pas Hermione se lever, certainement pour aller chercher Pomfresh. Cette dernière accourut rapidement et sortit le survivant de ses interrogations. _

_Les jours suivants furent un véritable défilé. Il eu droit à la visite de presque toute sa maison, ainsi que quelques poufsoufles et serdaigles. Il détestait ça. Devoir simulé qu'il était en forme et heureux... Plus le temps passé, plus cela était difficile. Il n'était pas heureux, c'était un fait. La guerre approché à grand pas et les visions nocturnes toute plus horribles les unes que les autres que lui envoyé Voldemort n'était pas pour arranger son moral. Quant à sa santé... Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été au beau fixe. Ron et Hermione vinrent le voir régulièrement, occultant le "sujet Malfoy" avec brio. Harry en conclut que le rouquin n'était pas au courant de cette soudaine affection de la jeune femme pour le blond. Cette dernière évité d'ailleurs soigneusement de rester seule avec le survivant, certainement honteuse de s'être emportait contre son meilleure ami. Le dernier soir de sa convalescence il eu le droit à une étrange visite. Plongé dans sa lecture, Harry n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni ne sentit une présence s'approcher._

" Alors tu ne te souviens de rien ? "

_Harry sursauta, laissant tombé son livre par la même occasion. Il toisa Malfoy du regard. Ce dernier soupira et se pencha pour ramasser le livre. Un autre détail sauta aux yeux du survivant. Le blond avait l'air fatigué. Épuisé serait même plus exacte. Des cernes ahurissantes s'étaleaient sous ses yeux. Yeux qui semblait avoir perdu toute lueur. Mais bon sang que c'était-il passé là bas ? Harry reprit le bouquin que lui tendait Malfoy, le remerciant brievement d'un signe de tête. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant la maigreurs de ses poignées, la réflexion d'Hermione lui revenant en mémoire. Même si la robe de sorcier masqué le reste de son corps, le brun était persuadé que la jeune femme avait raison. Draco avait perdu beaucoup de poid. S'en était inquiétant... _

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

- Quel accueil... Je n'espérais pas non plus un débordement d'affection mais quand même... " _Draco soupira, même parler semblait lui demander beaucoup d'effort._ " Hermione m'a dit que tu ne te souvenais plus de rien. Je pensais que tu aurais des questions à me poser. " _Harry sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse puis finit par prendre la parole_.

" Hermione m'a dit que tu m'avais sauvé la vie. C'est vrais ?

- En partie.

- Quel partie ?

- Je t'ai juste poussé au bon moment.  
- ... Pourquoi ?

- Geste mécanique. " _Harry ricana._

" Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas fais exprès ? Tu te fou de moi ?

- Oui.  
- Bordel Malfoy ! " _Se dernier soupira lascivement et s'assit sur une chaise. Visiblement il semblait peu enclin à parler du pourquoi. Alors autant demander le comment. _" Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé exactement ?

- On se foutait joyeusement sur la gueule quand ils sont apparut de nul part.

- Qui ?

- Ils étaient masqué mais j'ai reconnu quelques voix. Torvask, Karin et Cail entre autre mais tu ne les connais pas de toute manière.

- Et comment tu les as connu toi ? En devenant mangemort ?

- Entre autre. " _Harry en resta interdit. Comment pouvait t-il dire cela avec autant de nonchalance ? _" D'autre question ?

- Hm... Comment on en est arrivé à se foutre sur la gueule cette fois ? " _Draco sembla soudain se tendre, nerveux. Il resta silencieux, agaçant les nerfs du brun. _" Et bien quoi tu as perdu ta langue de serpent ?

- La ferme connard !

- Quel délicatesse, tu peux faire mieux que ça quand même. "

_Malfoy siffla entre ses dents et se leva, préférant sans doute évité le conflit qui pointer le bout de son nez. Le brun attrapa son bras et... resta pétrifié par la maigreur de celui ci. Le blond se figea, un éclair de peur mêlé à de la honte passa rapidement sur son vis age avant que celui ci ne retrouve sa froideur habituel. Mais le gryffondor la vit. De quoi avait-il si peur ? Après tout, autant mettre les pieds dans le plat. Au point où ils en étaient..._

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Malfoy ? " _fit-il d'une voie rauque. S e dernier dégagea son bras violemment._

" Rien. "

_Draco partit sans rien ajouté, laissant un Harry perplexe quant à la situation. Si le serpentard était venu pour éclaircir se qu'il c'était passé, c'était raté. _


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le lion et la vipère

DISCLAMER : De toute évidence, J.K. Rowling est la grande créatrice de la plupart des personnages ^^ Ceci étant certain personnage de ma propre création pourrait venir s'interposer de temps en temps ! Bien entendu ils seront intégré à l'univers de J.K. Rowling.

NDA : Le chapitre a été un peu plus long à pondre que prévu. Mes excuses ! Le prochain devrait être là vers la fin de la semaine. La réponse aux Reviews se trouve à la fin de ce chapitre. Je corrigerais le Prologue dans les jours à venir. Certainement ce soir mais je ne promets rien ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent sa sortie de l'infirmerie furent d'un calme plat. Il n'aperçut Malfoy que 2 fois, ce dernier l'évitant avec brio. Harry voulait des réponses, et personne n'était capable de lui en donner. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas présent, et il ne pouvait pas se fier à l'avis des autres Gryffondors et Serpentards. Ce fut donc avec les nerfs à vif qu'il se dirigea à son interminable et abominable entrainement à l'occlumancie, délivrer par le professeur Rogue. Bon dieu ce qu'il pouvait détester ses cours... Forte heureusement, sa convalescence lui avait laissé quelques jours de répits. Soupirant de frustration, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers les cachots à reculons. Mais rien n'aurait pu l'attendre à ce qui allait se passer... Harry ouvrit la porte menant à la salle des potions, sensé être vide à l'heure qu'il était. Seulement, au lieu d'un professeur Rogue acariâtre et froid, il vit une belle femme brune lui souriant gentiment. Grande et fine, elle avait l'air naturellement aristocratique. Sa posture n'était qu'élégance et grâce.

" Tu dois être Harry. Je serais ton nouveau professeur d'Occlumancie. Sev... N'a jamais su apprendre se don à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'est pas très pédagoge..." fit-elle en soupirant

" - Effectivement... "

La femme gloussa et se leva, intimant au Gryffondor de le suivre. Ce qu'il fit avec quelques apréhensions. Qui était-ce ? Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit salon cosy et chaleureux où deux fauteuils positionné près du feu semblait les appeler. L'inconnu, qui n'avait toujours pas eu la décence de se présenter, lui montra un des fauteuil. Harry s'y assit, septique.

" Tu te demande certainement qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? " Le silence d'Harry fut éloquent et provoqua chez la femme un sourire amusé. " Et bien, je suis désolée mais je ne te dirais pas mon nom. Pas avant la fin de cette séance en tout cas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux que nous commencions le cour sans préjugé. Une foi que tu auras compris tout ce que je pourrais t'enseigner, je te le donnerais. Est-ce que cela te conviens Harry ? " Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis finit par hoché la tête. " Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer. Severus m'a indiqué que tu avais quelques... Problèmes avec un certain souvenir.

- En effet...

- Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé mais il faut que je sache lequel, histoire de ne pas tomber dessus pendant la séance. " Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. " La légimancie a plus d'un attrait Harry. Ainsi, un légiment puissant peut choisir lui même quel souvenir passer en revu.

- Je vois... Dans ce cas pourquoi le professeur Rogue ne l'a pas déjà fait ?

- Je pense qu'il le croyait nécessaire. Moi, je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je préfère t'apprendre les bases avant d'aller voir le fond du problème. Alors, quel souvenir t'empêche de te concentrer ?

- La... La mort de mes parents. " Harry était mal à l'aise, c'était évident. Mais cette femme lui inspirait confiance.

" - J'aurais du m'en douter... Excuse moi je n'ai pas été très intelligente sur ce coup là. "

La brune sourit doucement avant de hocher la tête. Et la séance débuta. Les 2 premières tentatives d'Harry à repousser cette intrusion furent un échec. Pour autant, il ne se démonta pas. Comme le lui avait dit l'inconnue son souvenir le plus traumatisant fut évité et il ne fit que revivre ses dernières années à Poudlard. La troisième tentative fut une réussite. Il expulsa violemment l'intrus de sa tête ce qui l'emplit instantanément d'une immense fierté. Après tous ses essais raté avec Rogue, cette soudaine réussite était prodigieuse, bien qu'il se doutait que l'absence de son souvenir honnis y était pour beaucoup. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit l'inconnue dans un état de faiblesse. La tête entre les mains, la femme gémissait de douleur. Inquiet, le Gryffondor se rapprocha.

" Tout vas bien ?

- Oui... Ce n'est jamais agréable de se faire éjecter d'un esprit voilà tout. Il me faut quelques minutes. "

Le silence revint, rendant Harry presque nerveux. Il n'aimait pas le silence, elle lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. L'inconnue finit par se redresser en soupirant de lassitude. Elle lui adressa un sourire contrit et l'invita à se rassoir.

" Bien, je pense que cela suffit pour ce soir. Tu progresse vite Harry.

- Merci, mais c'est grace à vous. Fit-il en souriant.

- Allons ne va pas trop vite en besogne tout de même. En l'état actuel des choses, tu ne pourras pas repousser Voldemort. Il te faudra encore du temps, et beaucoup d'exercice. Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère tu sais. Je suppose que tu as des questions à me poser n'est-ce pas..?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment connaissez vous ma mère ?

- Mon nom est Narcissa Malefoy, anciennement Black. "

Harry se figea. Merde. Cette femme si douce et avenante était... La mère de Drago ? Impossible. Non ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Narcissa était une femme froide et manipulatrice d'après ce qu'il en avait compris. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ? La femme soupira de lassitude avant de reprendre.

" Tu comprend donc ma réticence à te donner mon nom.  
- Mais... Et ma mère ? " Le regard de Narcissa se couvrit de peine, et d'une certaine honte.

" - Lily était ma meilleure amie à l'époque. Quand elle a intégré l'ordre du Phénix je l'ai suivit.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! " La femme lui adressa un sourire triste.

" - Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la femme d'un des mangemorts les plus cruelle qui existe ? C'est justement pour cela que j'ai accepté. De part ma position je savais que je pourrais être d'une grande aide à l'ordre.

- Alors vous êtes...

- Une taupe. Tout comme l'a été Severus.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi être ici ?

- Je vois que personne ne t'as tenu au courant. " fit-elle les sourcils froncés. " Je pensais qu'il t'en aurais parlais. Excuse le, Drago peut être un idiot parfois.

- ça j'vous l'fais pas dire. " Le regard chaleureux de Narcissa se glaça. Harry n'avait pas été très fin sur ce coup là...

" - Tu ne connais pas Drake. Tout ce que tu connais de lui n'est qu'une mascarade. Je te pensais au dessus de ça. " Abasourdit, Harry ne sut quoi répondre. La femme balaya se sujet d'un geste de la main avant de reprendre. " Pour en revenir au sujet principale, au moment de l'attaque i mois, Drake t'as sauvé la vie. Mais il a sacrifié beaucoup... Nous ne pouvions plus cacher à Voldemort notre dissidence. Il n'était donc plus pertinent de rester à ses cotés.

- Qu'a t-il sacrifié ?

- Son intégrité. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. "

Harry baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'avait subi Drago. En tout cas, cela expliquait surement son comportement étrange... Et sa perte de poids. Le Gryffondor releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui grisâtre de Narcissa. Le même son fils. Il ne voulait pas la croire. Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de lui faire confiance. Voix qu'il enfouit tout au fond de son être. Narcissa était réputer pour être manipulatrice, Harry devait en avoir la preuve sous les yeux. Elle était extrêmement douée.

" Et Drago...? Lui aussi c'était une taupe ?

- Et bien... " Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, coupant ainsi court à leur conversation. " C'est ouvert !

- Mère j'ai... " Drago Malfoy venait d'ouvrir la porte, s'arrêtant net en apercevant la présence du survivant. Sa mère esquissa un sourire. " Ha.

- Qui a t-il Drake ?

- Rien. Enfin si mais pas maintenant. Je peux attendre.

- Bien. Pourrais-tu nous servir quelque chose à boire Drake s'il te plait ? Je meurs de soif ! " Ce dernier esquissa un sourire. Un sourire que Potter n'avait jamais vu chez lui. Calme, apaisé. C'était étonnant pour un Malfoy.

"- Bien sûre. De l'eau ?

- Pour qui me prend tu Drake ! " fit-elle la mine outré.

" - Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas le droit de boire d'alcool ente les murs de Poudlard. Et encore moins d'en proposer à ses élèves. " Narcissa grogna, plus pour la forme que pour autre chose.

" - Bon et bien un jus de Dikath alors... Harry tu veux quelque chose ? "

Harry avait arrêté de penser clairement. Ce sourire furtif de la part du Serpentard l'avait... intrigué. Non, c'était bien pire que cela en faite. Il était perdu. Narcissa ne lui avait apparemment pas menti. Jamais Drago ne se serait comporté ainsi en sa présence. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas croire qu'une femme de mangemort lui ai dit la vérité. Non, c'était impossible. Que voulez-vous, les aprioris ont la vie dure. Il avait déjà eu énormément de mal à croire en Severus Rogue, alors croire les Malfoy... C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

" Non merci, cela ira. Merci pour se cour. Je vais aller me coucher. "

Le gryffondor se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Encore beaucoup trop de détail lui échappé, et il prit une décision importante. Une envie, non, un besoin de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé se faisait sentir.

Draco ajouta une herbe spéciale au cocktail de sa mère. Certes, ce n'était pas le comportement d'un enfant modèle mais sa mère en avait grand besoin. Il tendit, sourire aux lèvres, le verre remplit d'un liquide verdâtre qui, honnêtement, ne donnait pas vraiment envie. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment sa mère avait connu le Dikath. C'était un fruit... Poilu comme avait toujours dit le jeune homme. Au première abord, c'était un fruit repoussant, au gout c'était merveilleux. Le Dikath avait le pouvoir de faire explosé les papilles par tant de gout. C'était un fruit sénégalais d'après sa connaissance. Pour autant, il était persuadé que sa mère n'était jamais parti au Sénégal. La femme prit le verre, le gratifiant d'un sourire radieux.

" ça c'est bien passé avec Potter ?

- Assez oui. Harry possède un grand potentiel. Seulement... " Narcissa soupira. " Il va falloir, à un moment donné ou à un autre, que je revois ce souvenir. "

Drago savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Sa mère lui avait déjà raconté tout ça. Son amitié inflexible pour Lily, sa fidélité lorsqu'elle l'a suivi à l'ordre du Phénix, et surtout, sa peine et sa honte lorsqu'elle apprit sa mort. Il ne comprit jamais pourquoi elle avait si honte, mais par respect pour sa vie privée, il ne lui avait pas demandé.

" Maman, tu n'es pas obligé tu sais...

- Tu es un amour Drake. " fit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. " Mais je dois le voir. Je VEUX le voir. " Narcissa semblait déterminer. Tellement que Drago ne sembla pas vouloir la contredire. " Au faite, de quoi voulais-tu me parlais chéri ?

- C'est à propos de Roween. "

* * *

Harry se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil en vain. Il voulait savoir. Mais comment ? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut et il savait pertinemment que Malfoy ne lui dirait rien. Le survivant se redressa d'un coup. Mais bien sûre ! Il n'était pas nécessaire que le serpentard lui parle, il lui suffisait juste de le voir ! Les paroles de Narcissa lui revinrent en mémoire. La légimencie a plus d'un attrait. Ce fut dans cette optique que le jeune homme se leva, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et parti pour la réserve. Les couloirs étaient silencieux à cette heure-ci. Tout le monde dormaient du sommeil du juste, et cela le dégoûtait. La guerre était à leur porte, et personne ne semblait le réaliser. Personne sauf lui... Chaque nuit le seigneur des ténèbres prenait un malin plaisir à lui envoyer ce que la guerre pouvait engendrer de pire. Chaque nuit, un mort différent. Chaque nuit, des tortures plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Potter en était conscient, si cela continuait, il risquait d'en perdre la raison. Soupirant de lassitude, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte de la réserve et déambula dans les rayons. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, un vieux livre poussiéreux dont le titre était très sobre. "Légimencie et Occlumancie. " Le survivant posa sa lanterne sur le rebord de la bibliothèque. Il devait en savoir plus avant d'essayer, inutile de se faire avoir bêtement. Harry le feuilletait brièvement lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Nerveusement, il rangea le livre à sa place, souffla sur sa lanterne et se plaça dans un coin sombre. Certes, sa cape le rendait invisible mais Potter avait appris à être prudent.

Des pas résonnèrent dans l'allée, se dirigeant irrémédiablement vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin discerner l'intrus. Malfoy. Harry fulminait, encore et toujours Malfoy. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à les lui briser. Il le vit s'arrêter devant une rangée de livre, tous aussi poussiéreux les un que les autres. Drago sortit un petit livret, coincé entre deux livres plus épais. A dire vrais, s'il n'avait pas vu le serpentard le sortir, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Le blondinet feuilleta doucement les pages puis sortit une plume, griffonnant quelque chose à l'intérieur. Ceci fait, il y plaça également un bout de papier qu'Harry ne pu identifier. La mort dans l'âme, Drake referma le livret et le remit à sa place. Il tourna les talons, laissant un Gryffondor un peu perdu. Qu'était-il venu faire ici ? D'où venait ce bouquin ? La curiosité ayant toujours été un gros défaut chez lui, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'aller chercher ce livret. Harry le regarda attentivement. Pas de titre, juste un Phénix doré sur la couverture. Etrange. Le jeune homme se décida alors à l'ouvrir, appréhendant quelque peu ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. Des noms. Beaucoup de noms. Et quelques photos par-ci par là.

Mais ce qui happa son regard fut deux noms. Deux noms qu'il connaissait si bien. Lily Evans et James Potter. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bouquin ? Une liste des pertes de l'ordre ? C'était la meilleure théorie qu'Harry pu avancer. Mais alors qu'était venu faire Malfoy ? Le jeune homme continua de tourner les pages, reconnaissant de plus en plus de nom. Podmore Surgis, décédé. Emmeline Vance, décédé. Fabien, Gideon et Ignatus Prewett, décédés. Tous les noms de ce foutu livret étaient ceux de personne morte au combat. Le survivant tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait. Le nom qu'avait écrit Malfoy était le dernier d'une trop longue liste. Roween McBride. Fronçant des sourcils, il se mit à la recherche du bout de papier qu'y avait mis Drago. Une photo certainement. Et lorsqu'il l'a trouva, il tomba des nues...

De son côté, Drake avait la mine sombre et l'œil humide. Il avait pleuré, et malgré la prestance qu'il se devait de garder, il n'arrivait pas à le cacher. Qu'importe la prestance après tout ! Il avait besoin de parler, de pleurer et de parler encore. Il n'avait pas fait son deuil. Il ne le ferait certainement jamais. Le jeune serpentard toqua doucement sur la porte qui lui faisait face. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement sur une Hermione peu réveillé, les cheveux hirsutes et l'œil rougit par la fatigue. Mais cette dernière sembla se réveiller immédiatement lorsqu'elle reconnue son vis-à-vis.

" Tu y es allé ? "

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit et elle entraîna doucement Drago à l'intérieur de sa chambre. C'était l'un des avantages d'être préfet. Une chambre spacieuse hors des dortoirs communs. Elle fit asseoir le serpentard sur son lit et s'agenouilla face à lui.

" Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Ginny. "

La jeune femme sortit, et revint rapidement avec une Ginny inquiète au bras. Cette dernière sauta au cou de blondinet tandis qu'Hermione s'assit à ses côtés, passant une main rassurante dans son dos. Il n'en fallut pas plus au serpentard pour s'effondrer en sanglot. C'était douloureux, atrocement douloureux. Il espérait qu'après avoir écrit son nom, il pourrait passer à autre chose. Mais c'était trop dur. Il enserra le corps frêle de Ginny, sanglotant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle aussi avait été là pour lui. Elle l'avait soutenu, lui offrant affection et conseil. Ses deux jeunes femmes avaient réussi ce que seul Roween avait pu faire. Elles étaient devenues précieuses pour lui, et une peur, profonde et insondable, n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'elles allaient bientôt subir là même chose...

Et ça, c'était hors de question.

* * *

REVIEWS :

Nanola : Au contraire, je préfère justement les commentaires franc =) Le fait que ce soit ma première fanfic n'est en rien une excuse. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de la poster. Pour pouvoir m'améliorer x)

Je suis AFFREUSEMENT désolé pour le "Rolling" , j'étais fatigué quand j'ai écris, mes excuses j'aurais du me relire plus attentivement avant de poster ! Je ne referais pas cette erreur. Pour le Prologue, j'ai bien faillit moi aussi m'arracher les cheveux quand j'ai remarqué ce que j'avais écris! J'ai d'ailleurs déjà rectifié. Mes plus plates excuses !

Quant à la narration, c'est effectivement par soucis de compréhension et par habitude. J'ai fais quelques Rp' ( au cas où tu ne connais pas, il s'agit juste d'incarner un personnage créé par écrit sur forum, pour faire simple ) et les règles étaient souvent ainsi, récit en italique et parole en normal. Mais si cela gène, je l'enlève. Il n'y a aucun problème =) Je l'ai d'ailleurs fait sur ce chapitre.

J'ai trouvé ta review très instructive et je t'en remercie =) J'essayerais de faire plus attention quant à mon orthographe, promis ! J'espère que tu auras autant de franchise pour les chapitres à venir ! ^^

Manoirmalfoys : héhé, tu verras bien ! Mais pas pour le moment =p Muhahaha ( oui je suis sadique aussi ! )

Ecnerrolf : J'ai lu ton profil, et pour que tu me dise que j'ai fais quelques fautes, c'est que j'en ai du faire une tonne ! Ce qui, en vérité ne m'étonne pas. Je ferais plus attentions à l'avenir, promis =)

Sebastian paraiso : Tiens, je n'avais pas remarqué pour les "..." mais c'est vrai que je les aime bien. Ils imposent un silence qui, souvent, sont accompagnés d'un mal-être certain. Ceci étant je suis d'accord, il y en a beaucoup. Je les ai d'ailleurs diminués sur ce chapitre. Je modifierais le prologue dans la semaine pour harmoniser le tout. En effet un.e Beta serait d'une grande aide ! J'ai fais la faute de ne pas passer mon texte sous Bon-Patron ( oui c'est mon site fétiche pour corriger mes fautes ) mais je ne doute pas qu'il n'est pas suffisant.

Je me vois mal bâcler les sentiments d'Harry, ni ceux de Malfoy d'ailleurs. Cela risque de prendre quelques chapitres. D'autant plus qu'ils ont tous les deux d'autres choses plus importante à faire x) ( non, je ne spoile pas ! Jamais voyons )

Au contraire, j'apprécie beaucoup les commentaires constructifs =) En effet, j'ai pas mal d'effort à faire au niveau orthographique "

Ps : Oui promis, je me suis fouetté quand Nanola m'a révélé mon erreur... Je m'en veux terriblement T_T

lily snape19 : Merci beaucoup =D Non je n'écris pas à l'avance, j'aime attendre que l'idée me vienne toute seule ( en ce moment j'en ai beaucoup à l'esprit ! J'ai donc besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le trie et jaugé laquelle est la meilleure ) Quant au délais, je dirais ( environs ) 4 ou 5 jours par chapitre. 1 semaines si je n'ai pas d'imagination ou si je n'arrive pas à me décider entre deux idées. Encore merci beaucoup =)

ANosEspoirs : En effet, c'est un prologue, non un épilogue ^^ Ce qui est encore plus stupide c'est que j'ai mis "prologue" comme titre du dossier et je me suis quand même planté x) Pour l'italique c'est réglé, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait gêner la lecture. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! =)

cat240 : Normal, ce n'est qu'un prologue après tout ! =) En tout cas merci d'avoir commenté ^^

Juju10110 : En effet, j'y travail justement ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire =)


	3. Chapitre 2 - Le grondement du lion

DISCLAMER : De toute évidence, J.K. Rowling est la grande créatrice de la plupart des personnages ^^ Ceci étant certain personnage de ma propre création pourrait venir s'interposer de temps en temps ! Bien entendu ils seront intégré à l'univers de J.K. Rowling.

NDA : Je répondrais aux reviews ce soir. =) Pendant que j'y suis, si une âme charitable peut m'indiquer comment éditer un chapitre ( pas juste le document ), je suis toute ouïe !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

" Ron pousse toi de mon chemin !

- Dis moi d'abord où tu vas !

- T'es vraiment un boulet quand tu t'y mets ! "

Ginny poussa sèchement son frère et sortit, furibonde, de la salle commune des gryffondors. Harry avait assisté à la scène, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Depuis leurs deuxième année, Ron était devenu très protecteur avec elle, pour ne pas dire carrément étouffant. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que le survivant avait ouvert ce foutu livre. Et plus le temps passé, plus les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Rouge de colère, son meilleur ami se dirigea vers sa table et planta son regard sur le brun.

" C'est décidé j'en ai marre !

- Ron, Ginny est grande tu sais.

- C'est pas ça ! Elle va voir quelqu'un j'en suis sûre ! Et si c'était un serpentard ? Ou pire ! Un mangemort !" Harry fronça des sourcils, accusateur.

" - Ron, calme toi. Ginny n'est pas une idiote. " Le rouquin soupira puis s'assit mollement en face de son meilleur ami.

" - Oui bon peut-être pas un mangemort mais un serpentard tu imagines ?

- Elle est assez vielle pour décider toute seule Ron.

- Et ça ne te fais rien ? Bon je sais que vous n'êtes plus ensemble mais quand même. " Harry haussa vaguement des épaules.

" - Si on n'est plus ensemble c'est pour une bonne raison. "

En réalité, il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne raison. Ginny l'avait plaqué en étant persuadé qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Seulement, il n'avait lui-même aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être. Ron se leva brusquement, un éclair de malice dans le regard. Harry soupira lourdement, ne le connaissant que trop bien. Il allait faire une connerie. Une gosse connerie. Et le survivant allait encore devoir épongé ses bavures.

" Je sais ! Prête moi ta cape d'invisibilité ! Au moins comme ça j'en aurais le coeur net.

- Alors là c'est hors de question !

- Allez Harry ! Tu ne veux pas aider ton meilleur ami ?

- Non Ron.

- Tu préfères peut-être me voir me morfondre sur moi-même pendant des jours ?

- Ouaip.

- Ha bah elle est belle l'amitié ! " Harry planta son regard dans celui du rouquin. Il n'allait pas le lâcher, il le savait. Alors autant essayé de limiter les dégâts...

" - Bon, c'est d'accord mais je t'accompagne.

- Ha je savais qu't'étais un bon ami ! "

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur ses lèvres. C'était rassurant de voir que Ron n'avait pas changé, lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient pris la jeune fille en filature, carte du maraudeur en main et cape sur le dos. Cape qui d'ailleurs, commençait sérieusement à être trop petite pour les deux comparses. Ce fut donc avec une grande prudence qu'ils suivirent Ginny. Cette dernière marchait d'un pas rapide, visiblement pressé de retrouver son hypothétique amant. Erf, voilà qu'Harry commençait à se demander si Ron n'avait pas raison. Elle fit un grand tour, passant et repassant plusieurs fois par les mêmes escaliers.

" Tu vois ! ça cache forcement quelque chose. " chuchota le rouquin.

Ginny allait rejoindre quelqu'un, et ses détours grand-guignolesques en était la preuve. Elle ne voulait pas être suivit. Si le fait de voir son ex-petite-amie rencontrait un autre homme ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, il était tout de même curieux de connaitre son identité. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était qu'elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Ce mystérieux amant était-il quelqu'un de spéciale ? La rouquine finit par s'arrêter devant une porte et adressa un regard furtif aux alentours. Personne. Elle soupira alors de soulagement et toqua doucement à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrant au bout de quelques secondes.

" Allez Malfoy, à poil. Tout de suite. "

Harry en resta bouche bée. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la réaction de son meilleur ami. Le teint pâle, les yeux écarquillés, sa mâchoire aurait pu se décrocher que cela n'aurait même pas étonné le survivant.

" Quoi ? Même pas de préliminaire Ginny ? Mince, tu me déçois.

- Les préli' c'est pour les tapettes. Sans vouloir t'offenser Princesse. "

Drago gloussa - oui, gloussa - et laissa entrer la rouquine, refermant rapidement la porte derrière eux. Harry agit alors très rapidement, plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son meilleur ami pour l'empêcher de hurler sa rage. Il eut ensuite beaucoup de mal à le maintenir tellement ce dernier se tortillait pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre et passer Malfoy à tabas.

" Ron arrête ce n'est pas s'que tu crois ! " Murmura le survivant.

Ron se débattit encore quelques secondes avant de se calmer, tout du moins en apparence car Harry sentait encore son corps secouer par la colère. Le rouquin ramassa nerveusement la cape, tombé au sol et la tendit brutalement à son comparse.

" Ha ouais ? Non mais tu les as entendu !

- Je sais mais je peux t'assurer que tu te trompes.

- Ha celle là c'est la meilleure ! Ma soeur qui s'envoie en l'air avec un Malfoy !

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ou tu fais juste semblant ?

- Je vais l'tuer ! Le massacrer ! J'vais lui arracher c'qui fait d'lui un homme ! "

Visiblement, c'était inutile d'essayer de le résonner maintenant. Harry soupira lourdement puis s'approcha de la porte, s'agenouillant devant pour pouvoir observer à travers la serrure.

" Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Harry ?! "

Ce dernier mit un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire. Potter savait lui. Le rouquin finit par s'approcher de la porte à son tour et plaqua son oreille sur la porte. Bien, il s'était calmé. Harry allait enfin pouvoir lui expliquer.

" Malfoy n'est pas de ce bord là Ron, il ne fera rien avec Ginny.

- Quoi ? Et comment tu l'sais ça ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Peut-être. Maintenant tais toi j'aimerais écouter. "

Ron se tortilla, peu à l'aise, tandis que le survivant essayer vainement de voir quelque chose à travers cette foutu serrure. Il avait une vue imprenable sur le lit, mais pour le moment il n'y avait personne dans sa ligne de mire. Il soupira nerveusement, et se concentra pour - au moins - entendre ce que ses deux là se disaient.

" Bravo, moi qui te prenais pour une fine fleure fragile. " fit la voix étouffé de Drago.

" - Ha non arrête on dirait mon frère ! Erf, j'ose à peine imaginer sa réaction s'il m'entendait...

- Je crois que je paierais cher pour voir ça. "

Harry put distinguer le rire claire de son ex-petite-amie et finit, enfin, par apercevoir les deux amis. Drago venait de s'asseoir torse nu sur le lit, Ginny à ses côtés. Le survivant fronça des sourcils. Des bleus et des traces de griffures parcouraient son torse et - il en était certain - son dos. Lui qui avait toujours imaginé un corps sans défaut. Harry secoua nerveusement la tête, non allons ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé le corps de son ennemi. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que toute ses marques sur son corps ? Le survivant sentit la main de son ami le secouer légèrement, inquiet. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de se replonger vers la serrure.

" Elle est en train de lui passer de la pommade dans le dos.

- Au sens propre ou figuré ?

- Propre, crétin. "

Harry s'écarta de la porte, laissant son ami vérifié ses dires de ses propres yeux. Ron se détendit quelque peu. Visiblement, Ginny et Malfoy n'allait pas s'envoyer en l'air. C'était déjà ça. Le brun prit donc la place du rouquin, plaquant à son tour son oreille sur la porte. Le reste de la conversation entre les deux amis fut plutôt anodine. Ils parlèrent notamment de potions et de diverses objets moldus. Étonnement, Drago semblait bien s'y connaitre, au grand étonnement d'Harry. Ginny finit alors par se lever et tendit une fiole au serpentard.

" Tiens au fait, bois ça.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Une potion de sommeil, c'est Hermione qui l'a faite pour toi. Avec ça tu pourrais te faire piétiné par un cheval que ça ne te réveillerais pas !

- C'est vraiment rassurant. "

Ron s'écarta rapidement de la porte et Harry fit de même. Ils remirent la cape sur leurs épaules et regardèrent en silence Ginny sortir de la chambre pour reprendre tranquillement le chemin du dortoir. Le brun observa silencieusement son jeune ami. Il avait la mine basse et le regard triste. Il devait se sentir honteux, et en un sens il le comprenait. Son meilleur ami lui adressa un sourire un peu fade.

" Faut croire que tu avais raison.

- Prend la cape et rentre au dortoir, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire. "

Son ami lui lança un regard intrigué mais accepta sans rechigné. Il prit donc la cape et s'en recouvrit, laissant la carte du maraudeur au survivant. Harry s'assit alors sur le sol, devant la porte du serpentard, perdu dans ses pensées. Allait-il y arriver ? Si oui, n'y avait-il aucun risque à ce qu'il soit découvert ? Il patienta ainsi pendant presqu'une heure, regardant nerveusement la carte du maraudeur. Potter se leva doucement et posa la main sur la poignée de porte, hésitant. Dormait-il ? Le survivant fulminé. Bon sang il n'y avait que Malfoy pour le mettre dans un état pareil ! Fébrile, il ouvrit la porte avec prudence. Il faisait noir et la seule chose qu'il entendait était une respiration calme et posé. Harry laissa ses yeux s'habituer doucement à la faible luminosité. Après quelques minutes, il s'approcha enfin du lit. La vision qu'il eu ne manqua pas de lui tirer un sourire amusé. Drago était affalé sans aucune grâce sur son lit. Encore à moitié habillé, il avait réussi à s'entortiller dans sa couverture comme dans un cocon. Visiblement, la potion avait fait un sacré effet. Secouant doucement la tête, Harry s'assit silencieusement sur un coin du lit. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était apaisant et, bercé par la respiration du serpentard, le survivant n'eut aucun mal à se concentrer sur son objectif.

D'après le livre qu'il avait lu, le contact visuel et physique était un grand plus pour assurer sa réussite. Il prit donc doucement la main du serpentard dans la sienne. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas, ce qui rassura grandement le survivant. La connexion se fit avec plus de mal qu'Harry ne l'eut cru. Après tout il n'en était qu'à son premier essai. Et cet essai fut plus qu'éprouvant. Cependant, il ne lacha pas prise. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la tête de Drago, le flou se fut autour du survivant. Il se retrouva rapidement dans un endroit sombre avec pour seul compagnie les sanglots d'un petit garçon. Pris de panique, Harry se tourna et se retourna pour comprendre d'où venait ce bruit. Il aperçut enfin un petit enfant blond, d'à peine 5 ans tout au plus recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Etait-ce Malfoy ? Non, impossible. Il avait eu une vie de prince, il s'en était toujours vanté. Perdu, Harry continua de contempler l'enfant. Il avait été roué de coup, sa lèvre inférieure était fendu et de nombreux bleus déformé son visage. Celui qui avait fait ça été d'une rare violence. Soudain, l'enfant se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Drago, je t'en pris arrête de pleurer... Ton père va bientôt arriver. Arrête de pleurer ! "

Cette voie... Il la reconnut difficilement à cause de la peur qui la déformait. Mais c'était Narcissa, il en était persuadé. L'enfant se rapprocha de la porte et hurla à sa mère de le laisser sortir, qu'il avait peur et qu'il faisait froid. Cette scène était d'une infinie tristesse. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, Harry eu, tout comme le petit garçon, une pointe d'espoir. Jusqu'à apercevoir Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Le dos droit, le regard noir et l'air hautain, le mangemort siffla de colère. Il agrippa les cheveux de l'enfant et la violence reprit. Harry ferma brutalement les yeux. Non, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Le retour à la réalitée fut brutale. Le survivant était tombé brutalement du lit et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, la peur d'être découvert fut forte. Drago c'était recroquevillé dans son lit et la respiration autrefois calme et apaisante avait laissé place à des sanglots étouffés. Mais il dormait encore. Un instant, Harry bénit la performance d'Hermione en potion. Il se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il était venu chercher mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance pour le moment. Comment... Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Comment cela pouvait tout simplement être possible ? Le survivant s'allongea lourdement sur son lit. Mais cette nuit là, il ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry était encore sous le choc. La mâtiné fut laborieuse et le jeune homme s'enquit de ne pas apercevoir le serpentard. Etait-il encore en train de dormir ? Le survivant soupira lourdement. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant pour lui ? Il y avait déjà pensé toute la nuit, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement sortir de sa tête ? Ce fut à l'heure de midi qu'il aperçut enfin le blond. Il avait mauvaise mine, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Harry l'observa en silence. Ils se ressemblaient au final. Ils avaient tous les deux eu une enfance difficile, solitaire. Le survivant sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le regard acier poser sur lui et détourna les yeux. Merde, il n'avait pas été très discret sur ce coup-là. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les conversations alentours, sans grande réussite et finit par attention son regard sur Drago, plus discrètement cette fois-ci. Il se rendit alors compte d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention. Le blond était seul. Hermione ne lui avait pas menti, les serpentards lui en voulait énormément. Quant aux griffondors, ils se contentaient de lancer des regards haineux en sa direction. Un certain mal-être naquit en lui. Il devait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais avant cela, il avait encore une question importante à laquelle il voulait une réponse.

" Ha, bonjour Harry. Nous n'avons pas de scéance prévue ce soir, que me vaut ta visite ? Assis toi je t'en pris, tu veux quelque chose ? "

Narcissa était une hotesse remarquable, et d'une incroyable gentillesse. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'étonner le survivant. Pourtant, intérieurement il lui en voulait. Comment avait-elle pu laisser son mari traiter son fils de cette manière ? Harry s'assit en face de la mère de Malfoy et déclina gentiment sa proposition. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder le sujet.

" Je voulais vous poser une question.

- Je t'en pris.

- Enfin, plusieurs en faite. " Narcissa esquissa un sourire amusé puis hocha la tête, prête à répondre. " Drago... Etait-il au service de l'ordre ?

- Oui. Cela fait quelques années maintenant.

- Alors pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant ?

- Dumbledor et Severus étaient les seuls à savoir. Ils ont sans doute jugé nécessaire de te le cacher.

- J'ai encore une question. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre mais, comment êtes vous devenu ami avec ma mère ?

- Ha, ça. " Narcissa esquissa un sourire attendrit. " C'était pendant notre troisième année. Nous nous haïssions depuis le premier regard, un peu comme toi et Drake. " fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. " Et puis un jour, nous en somme venu aux mains. Ton père nous a séparé et m'a hurlé que je le regretterais. Quelques jours plus tard, en sortant de la douche, mes cheveux étaient devenus subitement noir. J'étais très en colère à l'époque. C'était un cadeau de ton père, comme tu dois t'en douter. Je me suis réfugié dans les toilettes des filles et j'ai pleuré. Comme une enfant. Enfin... J'étais une enfant à l'époque. Et puis, ta mère est entrée. Elle m'a regardé avec de grand yeux. Elle a sourie et elle m'a dit que cette couleur m'allait bien.

- Je vois.

- Ta mère était une femme remarquable. En cela tu lui ressembles beaucoup. " Harry baissa les yeux. Non, il n'était pas comme sa mère.

" - Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas comme ma mère. Quand j'ai vu votre fils pleurer pour la première fois la seule chose que j'ai fait a été de lui lancer un sort qui a bien faillit le tuer. " Narcissa se pencha et posa une main rassurante sur celle d'Harry.

" - Ne te blâme pas pour cela. C'est autant de la faute de Drake. Il n'a jamais laissé personne s'approcher de lui. " Harry repensa alors à la photo, et à l'inscription qu'il y avait au dos.

" - Qui est Roween ? " La mère se figea et enleva doucement sa main.

" - Où as-tu entendus ce nom ? " Harry resta silencieux, n'osant pas avouer à la femme en face de lui qu'il avait lâchement pisté son fils. " Roween était une sorcière d'ascendance moldue. Elle était a Beauxbatons. "

Merde, quelle douche froide. Une fille de moldue. Et Draco l'avait quand même côtoyé ? Le survivant se leva doucement et remercia brièvement la mère. La photo représentait une fille, d'une beauté ahurissante, accroché au coup du blond. Au début, il avait cru que cette fille était la petite amie de Draco. Mais lorsqu'il avait retourné la photo, il y était inscrit " Pour que tu puisses un jour avoir le coeur de celui que tu aimes. Roween. ". Il quitta la pièce, plus perturbé que jamais. Qui était cet homme qui avait ravi le coeur du blond ? Cela le foutait en rogne sans même savoir pourquoi. Et s'en était d'autant plus frustrant.


End file.
